la leyenda
by christopher 24
Summary: Un recorrido á la historia de la leyenda de los guerreros Fénix ,y lamento las palabritas que no entiendan me voy fijando que unas están en inglés o español de inglés


Pasado EL

En Este fic SE DIRA la leyenda de la Historia aclaraciones los novios Y (ESTO Pasó anteriormente)

En Anteriores Historias

Los novios Capitulo 1 ...

Morris: Dr negro la Banda Shane va en dirección al anzuelo

Negro: excelente Morris dile a William Que asesine un OEN muchacho

Entra William (hombre alto estafa máscara) furioso

William: USTED DIJO Que Si asesinaba Dejaría Mis Hijos en Libertad HACE 10 Jahr

Negro: si Pero el caduco trato y Uno no está libre de como lo prometí

William: Hazme un traicionado

Negro: Mira Quien lo dado de mi ex jefe de Seguridad Lo Mejor el 2 informante de Wil Shane, asesinalos o kliser muere y Natasha CUANDO la encuentre

William: te arrepentiras.

El nuevo novio de Trixie Capitulo 2 ..

En Una Cárcel de Trixie sí Despertó

Trixie: ¿En donde estoy ?

Kliser: en el calabozo de ultratumba

Trixie: ¿quien eres?

Kliser: (muchacho de 16 estafa vestido camisa Blanca lentes Obscuros pantalón de mezclilla zapatos de minero cafetería los muchas cicatrices en Las Manos y Una cicatriz en el Ojo encadenado a la Sentado Pared) me llamo kliser ¿Porque Te encerraron?

Trixie: ni idea

El Beso hechizador ...

Black:Hola trixie

Trixie: ¿Que es Lo Que QUIERES?

Negro: un experimento

Trixie: (miro las intravenosas les iba un metro agua oscura y Químicos)

¿Que es Lo Que QUIERE HACER?

Negro: el Shane Mato un hombre hombre inocente Durante su visita a la caverna de el Hernández

El agua oscura estába hirviendo Haciendo Que trixie Sudara y la Temperatura empezará a elevarse

Trixie: ¿De que ESTAS Hablando?

Black : el Hernández SÓLO asesinaba Con tal de Que do Hijo Viviera y era sin Agente del Shane

Trixie: ¿esta diciendo Que el no era sin queria SÓLO asesino ver un su Hijo libre?

Negro: exacto..

El agua y los Químicos entraron a la sangre de Trixie y ella estába Temblando y gritar de dolor, Todo estába Cambiando Sus Ojos sí supusieron negros y la roja iris, suspensiones Labios sí tornaron negros, Los colmillos empezaron Crecer Y afiliarse, el pelo empezo un Más negrorojizo change de colores y era Fuerte de lo normal de una Sonrisa maléfica iluminó do Rostro

Negro: ¿quien eres?

Trixie: (con La Voz diabólica muy) yo Caliope

trixie se libera atrabesando las Esposas de como los fantasmas y Sus uñas se fueron Alargando y poniendo de forma metálica, SE LANZO y desaparecio en Medio Camino negro contra

Negro: ¿en donde estas?

Trixie: Detrás de usted

Aparece Otra de Como es el chico nuevo a instancia de parte 2

Trixie: buscAba

Volteo negro y habia un Millar De pelirrojas

Trixie: Estoy un qui,...

Trixie le atravesó Las garras, las demás La desaparecieron, trixie empezo a morder una comiendose negro do sangre de forma brutal y murio, trixie sí Paro, le Salieron Alas y empezo a volar Dentro del calabozo acuchillado y Mordiendo a todos Usuario si piedad, Logra Escapar volando Pero sin Fuerte dolor estomacal Hizo la descensor, miro un kliser lo siguio muy de Cerca, el no sí dio Cuenta y lo besa hechizandolo y volviendolo do Esclavo y do novio

(SE Separan)

Kliser: (con Voz diabólica) ¿Cuales Órdenes ?

Trixie: Cenemos En La Caverna sur...

En Un lugar remoto de de bajoterra

Eli: la Echo de Menos

Eli estába muy triste llorando CASI Una del muchacha atlética pelo blanco ojos azul celeste muy flaca CASI UN maniquí lentes de AUMENTO camisa negra pantalón gris oscurecido Guantes lanzaderas pisos booster 5000 (tipo metralletas moderna Modelo de como las de Kord Pero pisos Ballesta Con La escritura hn Con La Figura de estrella de color morado y la escrituras Natasha) sí about a Eli

Natasha: ¿Y Por Qué ESTÁS triste?

Eli Voltea y La Misma sonrisa Que tubo CUANDO conocio un ilumino trixie do Rostro

Eli: le e fallado to friend y No Puedo Corregir el error

Natasha: ¿Porque ningunas lo buscas y empiezan a reparar el error?

Eli: No Puedo PORQUE la secuestraron

Natasha: el error FUE Que No Pudiste Detener el secuestro y la culpa te atormenta

Eli: ¿Como lo supiste?

Natasha: (CASI llorando y lágrimas salen de Sus Ojos)

No Pude Evitar Que torturaran y atormentaran Durante Jahr un mi hermano en el calabozo de ultratumba

Eli: lamento lo

Natasha: a el lo intentaban obligar Que me atormentaran oa el sí lo aplicarian, Nunca me lastimó Durante y lo castigaron 10 Jahr, Logre Escapar, intente ayudarlo Pero FUE imposible y la culpa me atormenta

Eli sí impact al Oír la Historia de la ojiazul CASI era lo Mismo Por Lo Que el estába Pasando

Eli: ¿Como te llamas?

Natasha: Natasha

entrelazamiento de amor ..

En El Sueño de Trixie

Trixie no lo recordaba Que Habia Pasado ayer SÓLO Que tenia novio, Una mujer pasaba Embarazada y trixie la Miraba en Todo Se parecia a ella miro sin Espectro acercarce Ella Se about a la mujer cargando do lanzadora párrafo Proteger a la Embarazada Pero el Espectro Apareció en Frente de la Embarazada

Trixie Los Pasos Que

Ella Trixie sí impact era ella do Madre y el era Espectro Pero Misma vampiro

Trixie: ella no acá soy yo Estoy

Pero no Voltea

Caliope: trixie Murio en el envenenamiento yo Caliope soja

Hija Que te hicieron no te acuerdas de mi soy Amanda Sting

Trixie podia Oír los Pensamientos de ella Caliope asesinara a Amanda

trixie: no Te Dejare (ella Corrió un GOLPEAR un Caliope Pero de como era sin fantasma nada tocaria y siguio Inventando GOLPEAR) no Hagas del lo

¿Que es Lo Que QUIERES Caliope?

Calliope: nada Importante

Por favor Estoy Embarazada

Trixie: no te Acerques Madre te quiere asesinar

Caliope: es tu fin

Caliope SE LANZO Mordiendo brutalmente a Amanda asesinadola y trixie pecado forma de ayudarla en sí quedo llorando

Trixie: ¿ella Porque?

Caliope: la pregunta es ¿PORQUE la asesinaste Trixie?

Trixie: ¿Que ESTAS diciendo?

Caliope: ¿PORQUE la asesinamos? yo soy tu

Trixie: Eso Es imposible yo Nunca lastimaria A mi madre

Caliope Volvio a la Normalidad y trixie sí Quebro al ver El Rostro de Caliope, Misma ella era

Trixie: (con lágrimas Saliendo de Sus Ojos) no no Puede del servicio

Caliope: matamos una Madre Nuestra

Ataques Calliope Trixie.

Trixie: Cual es

Eli: te agradezco Mucho de Que mares Una gran amiga es sin sentimiento Más Que Cualquier Otra Cosa

Trixie deprimio algoritmo Lo Que queria Decir Eli

Trixie: (nerviosa muy) no se como decirte ESTO

Eli: (confundido) no entendiste

Trixie: ya Tengo novio

A Eli sí le destrozó el corazón al Oír Tengo novio y la tristeza de Regreso

Eli: entiendo ..

Los amigos de Eli y Natasha Salieron un campo abierto

Natasha sí vendo los ojos y sí Puso en posicion

Eli: Estas segura de HACER ESTO

Natasha: claro

Eli carga un burpi en lo while natasha carga aracniredes UNA Con los ojos verdes

Natasha: no lo lastimes SÓLO dale ONU Pequeño susto

Eli Disparo una burpi Pero Natasha salto HACIA Atrás Esquivando el LANZAMIENTO y lanzo a la aracniredes Que dio GIROS A los Lados LUEGO SE prendió en llamas estafa VELOCIDAD HACIA intentándolo Haciendo Que callera y sí pusiera muy Nervioso

Natasha: revancha

Eli: Otra

Eli Lanzo un Jules Natasha sí cubrió Con La lanzadora Haciendo Que se encargará y lanzo otra vez a la aracniredes la Cual Jiro y sí convirtiera en la ONU ave Fénix (ave de fuego inmortal Que penarenace de Sus cenizas, Lanzo Un rayo de fuego, Eli lo Esquivo y Lanzo un Seguido cierra de la enigma e hielo, Natasha estafa noviomovimientos de Kung-fu, Valery-kárate y break-dance Combinado Esquivo Increíblemente, la babosa Regreso a la lanzadora y la lanzo ella lo enredo, LUEGO UNOS rebotes en hongos Cercanos Quitándole la lanzadora HACIA arriba y Natasha salto Agarrando la lanzadora

Eli: (impresionado) Que chica

Eli: QUE Tienes Babosa

Natasha: No Puedo decirlo Tengo reglas de Pero (le la Muestra a la aracniredes Que se transformará En Una infierno Pero Con Los ojos azul marca Una y en la Espalda en forma de ave) es Una babosa Única en TODO bajoterra, legendaria babosa una, la babosa Fénix, la babosa mas Poderosa y La Primera en El Mundo, Llama del SE de cristal

Eli: se PARECE un burpi

Natasha! : Familiares hijo, te lo pido de corazon Nadie debe sable Que EXISTE o Sera lo Mismo Con El Mundo ardiente

Eli: te lo Prometo

El fin del romanticismo ...

Pesadilla en sí aparece

Pesadilla: Estas en tu última

Nightmare la empuja a la lava y ella Gritando e Inventando salir nada podia salvarla, sí hundió Pero no murio, estába En El Fondo del Río Sufriendo Terribles dolores ardores de y, en LA SUPERFICIE las sombras empezaron a Tomar forma (Como en la pelicula o fantasma la princesa y el Zapo) y entraron en la lava y entraron Por Su boca y ojos provocándole Una Transformación muy dolorosa los Huesos le tronaban el pelo sí le Torno blanco y rayos le Subian porción el pelo, los ojos sí tornaron rojo \ amarillento Una marca le Apareció Recorriendo TODO do Cuerpo, La Voz muy diabólica Mas La lava la convirtieron en yoltzin la diosa de la muerte salio de la lava y la pesadilla no lo creia sí

Pesadilla: quien eres

Trixie: yo yoltzin soja ...

El Nacimiento de yoltzin La Diosa ...

En el refugio Shane kliser estába leyendo des Libro de terror y entra Natasha muy nerviosa

Kliser: En que te sí puedo Ayudar

Natasha: (avergonzada y muy nerviosa) Eli FUE un Una esena de MUCHOS Crímenes y me da vergüenza decirlo Pero sí puedo dormir contigo

Kliser: claro ya extrañaba dormir contigo

Natasha: gracias

Ya Dormidos En El Sueño de kliser estába en la ONU cetro comercial de Pero volteo y miro un yoltzin (Trixie Transformada) tallando los tubos estafa sos Antiguas garras y los Chispazos sí oían

Kliser: (caminando HACIA Atrás) quien eres

Yoltzin (Trixie): (la Marca La Dejo irreconocible) Yo soy la diosa de la muerte yoltzin, antigua asesina, LA Responsable de TODAS las Muertes De HACE 4 años

Kliser: como Pudiste (Llegó al final, del pasillo y sí pega en la Pared)

Yoltzin: Es Tu aleta

Yoltzin ataco con sos garras perforandolo muy graves en la bajoterra real Natasha intentaba despertarlo Con Todo El Rostro LLENO de sangre y lágrimas del terror

Natasha: despierta kliser

En el sueño

Yoltzin SE LANZO HACIA kliser tirándose Con El des un precipicio sin fondo

En la bajoterra

Kliser sí Hundia En Un Agujero Que se formaba y Natasha pecado lograrlo intentaba sacarlo Pero sí soltaron y Natasha callo, sin geiser de sangre broto de El Agujero (Como en la pelicula pesadilla en la calle del infierno o mortal combate el fatalidad de freeFreddy Krueger) y Natasha muy estába destrozada, Una instancia de parte de Su Corazón Se Fue Con kliser al Otro Mundo Regreso kliser sin vida brutalmente asesinado.

Natasha: Kliser (toca y lo nada) no no no

Y Los Que siguen Aqui esta la leyenda Que Habia DICHO Hace Tiempo ...

Hace 500 Jahr Una antigua leyenda empezo a Tener fama, yoltzin Caliope levia la diosa de la muerte. La leyenda narra De Una pelirroja de ojos Veres Que Sera envenenada con Agua oscura y sí transformara en Caliope o yoltzin, Una niña Que empezará a transformarse, do pelo sí Formara negro rojizo, suspensiones Labios sí tornaran negros, sos venas reforzarán haciéndose de filoso de metal, tan filoso Que podra Cortar de tareas, Poderes sobrenaturales Ilimitados, sos labios negros pueden Formar hechizos de amor, podra alimentarse de sangre. Cosa Otra. Y sí enamorara del guerrero Fénix y asesinara al volverse a convertir Por La PORposeída de los demonios del sueño, nada la Podra Detener O almenos Que do piesegundo amante la Vuelta a la Normalidad

El Guerrero Fénix

Cuenta la leyenda Que CADA UNOS 500 Jahr chicos Seran Elegidos de como los guerreros Fénix, marca UÑA EN forma de son Que Dira ave Los Elegidos, sí les proporcionara Una babosa Fénix, al meet 20 Jahr sí les Dara los Poderes Que necesitaran párr Derrotar a la diosa de la muerte yoltzin

Babosa Fénix

La imprimación babosa de El Mundo subterráneo, Eran las babosas Más Poderosas x las Primeras Habitantes del mucho los antes Que el clan de sombra, aire El Poder de ComunicaRSE porción El Pensamiento, Poderes Ilimitados, Creadoras de TODAS las babosas existentes en El Mundo

En la bajoterra en El Día de el secuestro de Trixie

Serán estába baño del los Arbustos Esperando

Conti la máscara de Jason

Will: No Puedo, Mis Hijos Natasha y kliser no me conocen, espero me perdonen Que Por Esto.

Eli: trixie Cuidado

Trixie miro HACIA arriba, guillermo estafa máscara al Estilo de Jason Voorhes en viernes 13 empujó un trixie sacándola del área de peligro y el SIENDO Aplastado, trixie no lo podia Creer sin Hernández la salva y TODO era Demasiado párr trixie y quedo inconciente

Este es PORQUE del tanto misterio here Resuelve Una é la de la asesina próximamente


End file.
